


Brushing Up (On Old Skills)

by sleepyowlet



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst and Fluff and Smut, F/M, Post TLJ, canonverse, clueless fucking virgins, clueless virgins fucking, inappropriate use of Ancient Egyptian poetry, inappropriate use of calligraphy brushes, owly writes the sads
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 06:29:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13288992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepyowlet/pseuds/sleepyowlet
Summary: Rey returns to Ahch-To to sort through Luke's things. She encounters Ben, who remembers an old skill.No Porgs were hurt in making this fic, only a few Caretakers were mildly traumatised.





	Brushing Up (On Old Skills)

**Author's Note:**

> The poem is Ancient Egyptian (Ostracon Cairo 25218) translated into German by Hannelore Kischkewitz and translated into English from there by yours truly. But I was going for something both poignant and ancient - and this one fit the bill.
> 
> Many thanks and Porg-shaped biccies to thewayofthetrashcompactor for degnoming! 
> 
> Came out sadder than it was supposed to be. Ah well.

Chewie gently guided the Falcon into the spot it had been sitting when she had been on her quest to bring back Luke Skywalker.

“No, I don’t think I will be long. I’ll just gather up his personal belongings for...I think Ben might want them one day,” she replied to his quiet, questioning howl.

She made her way up the weathered stone steps with a heavy heart. Luke Skywalker was gone.

The caretakers took one look at her and pointed towards Luke’s hut, then they made themselves scarce. Rey couldn’t blame them; she had caused quite a few mishaps in the few days she’d been on the island trying to get Luke to come back.

The interior of his hut was dark and cold. The last Jedi had returned to the Force several days ago, and no fire had burned in his hearth since. Rey shivered and decided to light a fire. Sorting through Luke’s belongings wouldn’t take long, but she might as well be comfortable doing it.

She spread out his blanket on his bed to use as a bundle and went through his clothes first. There were several old, worn robes that she decided to leave, but at the bottom of his trunk she found a pristine set of black finely-woven gaber wool which she put on the bed. Beneath it was a set that seemed too small for Luke, made for someone less stocky. Rey sucked in a deep breath when she realised that these must have been Ben’s, once.

There were books on his desk and well-used writing utensils. Leafing through, she found them to be copies of the texts she took from the tree that Luke had started to make. She might as well take those and finish his work.

Buried underneath mountains of papers with citations and annotations was a little wooden box. It was delicately carved and contained an old, dried out inkwell and some brushes as well as a handful of sealed scrolls.

“These belong to me.”

Rey looked up and saw Ben standing in front of her. “They do?” She had trouble imagining the giant in front of her using something that delicate, but the boy he had been? It somehow fit.

Ben seemed to pick up on that thought and smiled. “Skw... _Luke_ suggested I take up calligraphy to help me center myself.”

Rey touched the soft bristles of a brush with her fingertip. “Did it help?”

“Somewhat.” He came closer and trailed his hand over the smooth wood of the box Rey was still holding in one hand. “Where did you find those?”

Rey hesitated for a moment, but saw no reason to hide the truth. Even if he came to capture her, she would be long gone before he arrived. “I’m sorting through Master Skywalkers belongings.”

“Once a scavenger, always a scavenger, hm?” he teased, but there was no venom in his words.

Rey shrugged. “It seems wrong to leave things that others might have need of one day.”

“That’s true. I know he meant a lot to you, Rey,” he said earnestly, looking her in the eye.

Rey nodded. “He meant a lot to you too.” Unbidden, her eyes filled with tears. Luke Skywalker had become one with the Force and had done so at peace, but she still mourned his passing. Just as she mourned the boy Ben had once been, who had been hounded by darkness his whole life, or so his mother had told her.

The hand that gently touched her face and brushed away her tears was bare and warm. “Yes. Yes, he did. Once.”

That admission, and his sincere attempt to comfort her somehow caused her to cry even harder. She blindly set the box down on the desk and clutched at him, hiding her face in his tunic as she sobbed. “I...I thought I had found...but…”

Ben just held her and stroked her hair. “I know. But you aren’t alone. Not any more. Not ever again.”

He was mourning too; she could feel it. So she cried for them both until she was empty of tears and only a strange numbness was left.

She raised her head to look at him, then reached out and cupped his face in her hand, her thumb stroking his cheek. “Thank you.”

Ben closed his eyes and leaned into her touch with a sigh. After that, kissing him seemed like the most natural thing in the world.

They moved to the narrow cot and sat, and Ben interrupted their kiss to carefully move Luke’s belongings to the floor.

Rey took a deep steadying breath and asked, “Have you ever…”

“No. Not really. Have you…?” Ben hesitantly asked back.

Shaking her head, Rey mumbled, “No.”

“But you do know...you know?” Ben stuttered, his ears turning red which made Rey giggle into her hand.

“Yes. Leia and I had that conversation,” she tried to reassure him, but he clapped his hands over his ears and grimaced.

“I’d rather not think about my mother giving you The Talk,” he replied.

Rey bit her lip. “So...you want to? Because if yes, we can. I have an implant.”

Ben’s Adam’s apple bobbed as he swallowed heavily. “Yeah, uh. Yes. I want to very much.”

“Okay. Good. I suppose we should undress?” Rey tried to calm her nerves. The Force hummed between them, and getting as close as possible to him just seemed right.

Their fingers were nervous and trembling, but they did manage to eventually get each other naked (even though Ben had hopped around awkwardly for a moment with his trousers hanging in his knees because he had forgotten that it’s usually better to take of one’s boots before those)

He was beautiful. Long-limbed and pale from living in space never seeing sunlight, his eyes liquid and emotional, face open and sincere. Nothing could have been more alluring.

“You are the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen,” he said quietly, his voice impossibly deep and slightly tremulous.

Rey swallowed and reached out to touch him. “You...you too,” she said weakly. Did one call men beautiful? She had no idea how to give compliments. Trying to end the awkward silence between them, she kissed him again. For a bit, it was weird, wet and sloppy, but eventually they found a rhythm.

His skin was warm and soft beneath her hands as she explored him, but when her fingertips caught on the scar on his shoulder, she couldn’t help but flinch a little. It wasn’t that Rey regretted giving it to him as she had only been defending herself but...she still didn’t like that she caused him pain.

Ben’s huge hand covered hers, and he stroked her palm with his thumb. “I’m glad you gave me that scar. It’s something of yours that no one will ever be able to take away from me. Something that will always be with me.”

Rey hugged him close. Everything had been taken from him by Snoke, it was no wonder he felt like this.

They lay down on the cot side by side, until Ben pushed her over and mouthed at her neck.

His lips were as soft as they looked, and he was so gentle with her, so careful, as if he was afraid of breaking her. Rey’s nipples were pebbled due to the still cool air, and his mouth felt hot when it found them. He chose that moment to look up at her, and she gasped at the fire in his eyes, as if he would like nothing more than to devour her whole.

It made her pussy clench and she felt the moisture collecting there.

Ben, meanwhile slowly moved further down, never breaking eye contact.

“What are you doing?” Rey asked, confused. Why was he putting his face that close to her bits?

He lifted his head a bit and smiled at her. “ _I kiss her, and her lips open. This makes me joyful, even without beer._ ”

Was that poetry? It sounded like it might be. “Kisses? I suppose…”

Ben guided her thighs to lie over his shoulders and cradled her hips in his hands. Then he bent down and did kiss her - the soft insides of her thighs, the crease where her pubic hair started. Then he moved a hand to spread her open, to bare her most secret, vulnerable flesh to his gaze and to his lips. Kisses indeed!

What he did, felt...the only thing she had to compare it to were silent, lonely nights when she had caressed herself in her rusty home on Jakku. She knew how to give herself pleasure, yes, but this...so intense, and so much out of her control.

Rey knew what an orgasm was, but she had never had one quite like that; it left her a panting mess on the bed, staring wide-eyed at the grey stonework of the domed ceiling.

“I have an idea,” Ben said, and Rey turned her eyes towards him to see the smile she could hear in his voice. Well, less of a smile, more of a roguish grin that reminded her very much of his father. He produced a square of black silk, a handkerchief, Rey assumed, and spread it out on her stomach.

“What are you doing?”

“I haven’t done any calligraphy in years. Thought I’d see if I’ve still got it,” he replied and grabbed a brush.

Intrigued, Rey decided to let him. The bristles against her sex made her jump at first, but were wonderfully soft against the delicate skin of her folds.

Ben wet his brush thoroughly and started to paint letters on the black silk covering Rey's stomach while rubbing his face on the soft inside of her right thigh. The stubble on his face soon made it red and oversensitive, and he stopped when she complained.

After he had written what looked like three lines, dipping his brush into her juices as he went, he paused. "Time to refill the inkwell, I think," he stated with a mock frown, “It seems to have run dry."

He started to lick her again, but this time he carefully inserted one of his large fingers. Rey felt him skimming along her mind in the Force, but he didn't intrude, just checked if she was comfortable. Any twinge of discomfort she felt as he experimented on the best way to pleasure her was immediately reacted to.

Soon there were two, then three fingers, and Rey was sure she was producing copious amounts of cream for him to draw with.

Ben seemed to agree, because he stopped right before she could come, leaving her teetering on the edge of orgasm. He just started to write again, teasing her with his brush while Rey moaned and complained.

He went back to pleasuring her with his fingers when he had another couple of lines written, and again stopped right before Rey could orgasm.

"Ben!" she shouted and grabbed him by his thick, dark hair. “If you don't fuck me right now, I swear I'm going to run you through with your own lightsaber!"

Ben just laughed and nodded. "As my scavenger commands," he promised and carefully laid the black handkerchief aside, then moved up Rey's body dropping kisses as he went.

“Inside me. Now," Rey growled. She wanted to come, she wanted to be joined to the man she held in her arms as intimately in body as they were joined in the Force.

She wanted to get fucked.

"Alright, alright, I will. I just have to be careful, I'm not...small," Ben replied, his ears turning red again.

Rey just made an impatient noise and drew him in with her legs.

Oh.

He had been right; small he was not. Even though he had prepared her with his fingers, his cock still stretched her and was vaguely uncomfortable to have inside.

"It'll get better," Ben reassured her with a kiss. "I think," he added with a frown.

Rey's eyebrows rose. "You _think_?"

Ben shrugged, still blushing, and Rey had a hard time aligning the bashful, gentle young man in her arms with the ruthless killer she knew him to be.

"Told you, I've never done this before. Just...read about it," he explained.

"Oh," Rey breathed. "There are books about this?"

Ben moved inside her for another inch or so and stilled when she tensed up. "Yes, the library of the temple Luke taught us in had plenty. One of it was even on how to use the Force when...uh..."

Rey was silent for a moment, her mind trying to wrap itself around the concept of written erotica and Force-sex manuals. "I'm glad you read those books," she decided, "That way at least one of us has an idea about what they're doing."

Ben's head dropped down on her shoulder and she felt him vibrate as he laughed silently. The movement brought him in the rest of the way, and rey could feel his sac rest against her butt.

Experimentally she clenched her pussy around him to see if it still hurt, which made Ben give a twitch and moan. Nope, no pain. "I think you can move now," she said, and Ben started to thrust slowly, carefully.

It felt...it felt wonderful.

But not enough.

"Ben," she gasped, wrapping her legs around his muscular waist. "Harder, please."Again she felt him in her mind, and she welcomed his presence. She could feel his pleasure alongside her own, and both groaned as the link stabilised.

Rey forgot the world around her, nothing mattered except the man she was clinging to and his cock inside her.

They peaked together, and Rey was pretty sure she could feel the island move.

Ben collapsed on her and they were both breathing hard. "That was..."

"Yeah," Rey replied. Then, "Don't disappear on me now."

Ben carefully moved to lay next to her without falling off the narrow cot. "Not planning to. At least not right now."

Rey turned towards him in surprise. "You've figured out how to control the bond?"

"Rey...Rey, I'm really here. My Silencer is parked outside on the rocks," he replied, kissing her forehead.

Rey tensed. The world hadn’t gone quiet as it usually did when they communicated through the bond - and he had been able to see and interact with her surroundings the entire time. She should have noticed. "I'm not coming with you."

"I know," Ben sighed and caressed her back.

Feeling his honesty through the bond, Rey relaxed. He wouldn't try to take her against her will. "Why did you come here?"

Ben buried his face in her hair. "I don't know what I was trying to find. Closure, maybe."

After a while he disentangled himself and reached for the silk square and his brush. "This is not quite finished yet." he said with a sad smile and dipped the brush into their mingled essences.

When he was done, he reluctantly got dressed. "I need to leave; the cloaking device on my ship will only hold out for so long, and...I don't want Chewie to pick up on my presence."

Rey watched him leave after they had shared a last kiss tasting of tears and sadness, and as he was about to walk through the door, she called after him, "You're not alone. You're not. Never."

Turning around to look at her one last time, Ben replied with a heartbroken smirk on his face, "I know."

***

 

Rey lay on the cot for quite some time, trying not to cry. Then she got dressed and sorted through the last of Luke's belongings, finding little of value.

Eventually she gathered up the bunde and the handkerchief Ben had written on which was now dry and walked outside, running into a group of caretakers who interrupted their work on some toppled fish drying racks to stare at her reproachfully.

Rey blushed and ducked her head with a sheepish smile. So the island _had_ moved. "Sorry!"

Back on the Falcon she stowed the bundle away in a Porg-free cupboard. This was where Chewie found her, and she ran up to him and let him hold her as she cried into his fur. He probably thought that her tears were for Luke, but it truly didn't matter.

Later, when she was alone in her bunk she turned on the reading light to see what Ben had written.

She'd been right, it was poetry.

 

_My beloved is on the other side_

_The river is between_

_Crocodiles are lying in the sand_

 

_I go down to the water_

_I push_

_Against the waves with my brow_  

_My heart is strong_  

_Because of the dam_  

 

_The flood is like land_

      _For my feet through her love_

      _That makes me steadfast_

 

_Water spells_

_She shall say_

_For me_


End file.
